


Side Character Drabbles

by stickers_on_a_laptop



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | 30-sai Made Doutei da to Mahou Tsukai ni Nareru Rashii (TV)
Genre: I love her, Other, and more backstory, convenience truck man also supports adachi and you can't change my mind, different POV, giving side characters a voice, seriously she has seen some nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:00:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28463490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stickers_on_a_laptop/pseuds/stickers_on_a_laptop
Summary: Kurosawa, Rokkaku, Fujisaki, and Urabe might be Adachi's main cheerleaders, but there are a few other people who also silently watch.
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi
Comments: 39
Kudos: 82





	1. Noguchi Kaori

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-ed by the amazing Doku!!
> 
> Someone on Tumblr (so sorry for forgetting who) said they wanted a fic from the Lady next to Adachi's POV and here we are.

The first nine years of Noguchi Kaori’s job at Toyokawa Stationary were easy. The kind old lady who sat next to her the first two years was replaced by Adachi Kiyoshi. While she missed Yamamoto-san, Adachi was kind enough and allowed her to do her work in peace. 

All that would change in the October of her tenth year. 

\---

She was organizing papers one day with several other coworkers when she happened to glance over to her seat. She saw Adachi touching Urabe’s shoulder, which was odd, but she didn’t really think anything of it until Adachi (usually so quiet) suddenly stood up and shouted.

That was the beginning of it. 

\---

A week after Adachi shouted, Urabe pushed work on Adachi, and while she gave him a sympathetic glance, she left work on time, not thinking anything of it. 

Two weeks after that long day, Adachi was hiding on the floor, prompting Urabe to ask him what was wrong and sending him to lunch. Noguchi was concerned as well, considering that while Adachi was quiet, he wasn’t one to call himself “pathetic”. 

And after his lunch and errand, she figures it out. Adachi, quiet, unassuming, hardworking Adachi, goes to save office superstar Kurosawa, shoving his paperwork on Urabe to go get to him. She watches the painfully awkward interaction of the president and Adachi, same as the entire office, wondering what was going on when Adachi straight out ran out of the office. He came back several minutes later, a sweaty mess, triumphant smile on his face. She lost interest in what was happening once the president was smiling and went back to her work, but noticed Adachi’s smile when he came to sit back down. 

Kurosawa left rice balls on Adachi’s desk that day. He thought he looked sly and sneaky when he put them there, arranging them with care. He didn't. He looked like a teenager in love. And, of course, Adachi had a big grin on his face when he found them. She isn’t stupid, she knows the beginning of a crush when she sees it (as well as yearning on Kurosawa’s side). 

Rokkaku comes and startles her when he talks to Adachi. Still, she can’t help but smile at the earnest young man, who clearly likes his senpai, even if he’s in a different department.

(Later that day she would tell the entire story to her wife)

\---

Noguchi isn’t sure what happened, but a day after it rains, Adachi is drinking just way too many energy drinks, especially for an anxious person like himself. (When she thought about it, she had never seen him drink an energy drink in the seven years he had been working there) When he leaves all the energy drinks on his desk (also unlike him, he usually clears his desk if he leaves before her), she makes sure they all go in the proper bin.

And then Kurosawa comes and waits by his desk when Adachi comes back from being sick. (Kurosawa had taken the day off too, she had noticed). Noguchi can’t help but think that if he thinks he’s being slick, he is utterly wrong. He’s brushing Adachi’s chair as if it’s something special, and when Rokkaku’s loud voice calls out Adachi’s name, Kurosawa is literally running to go to Adachi. She watches the three of them leave together, wondering how such an observant young man can be so blind. 

A day after that, Kurosawa had already been in the office when she arrived. Adachi came later with Rokkaku, and she notices out of the corner of her eye that Adachi doesn’t concentrate until after a text comes. 

\---

Kurosawa can stop hanging around here, Noguchi thinks, watching him literally skip away like he’s a six year old in a field of flowers instead of a thirty year old in an office workspace. 

When she comes in from a meeting, Urabe is bugging Adachi about his supposed girlfriend and can’t help but ponder the way straight people can be so blind. When Fujisaki comes and tells Urabe that he’s needed, she silently thanks the universe for not dragging out that conversation. Adachi seems pleased when a text comes through, but when Rokkaku comes over and starts yelling about glasses and jerks, she can’t help but be confused. 

\---

The office isn’t really prone to gossip about anyone other than Kurosawa, but Adachi joining the office-wide competition does make tiny waves that Noguchi is aware of. When Kurosawa starts hanging around even more, she makes sure to leave the two of them alone. (But seriously, no one notices how Kurosawa starts reserving meeting rooms for Adachi, and Adachi alone?) 

\---

The competition is over and Adachi is even quieter than he was when he first joined. More prone to spacing out as well. When he says he’s going to go back to his usual self, she can’t help but tilt her head. As annoying as Kurosawa is, always near her desk and acting like a total lesbian around Adachi (she knew he had stayed over for over a week barely after they had started dating, and considering what she had done in college, Kurosawa was a lesbian), he was good for Adachi. 

\---

Christmas is over and gone. It’s 2021, and Adachi is back to being in crowded elevators, Noguchi notices. 

Adachi has a very nice red pen that matches the one in Kurosawa’s pocket. Kurosawa is so obvious with his and it drives her insane. 

\---

She takes Valentine’s Day off. Even during a year where gays aren’t being disasters near her, there is far too much squealing over Kurosawa. But along with him having a (apparently secret) boyfriend, she isn’t dealing with nonsense. She spends it with her wife instead. 

\---

Rokkaku has to have a crush on either one or both of his senpais, Noguchi thinks, considering that he’s always with one or the other. Rokkaku comes over to ask for Adachi’s advice, despite his work having nothing to do with what Adachi is working on. Rokkaku notices the matching pens but accepts the absolute lie Kurosawa tells. When Rokkaku leaves and Kurosawa doesn’t, Noguchi wants to scream, but keeps working, using her ten years of ignoring skills to get information into a spreadsheet. 

When Rokkaku brings over an energy drink for Adachi, and Kurosawa comes over with the correct brand, Noguchi considers asking if she could switch seats. Especially when Kurosawa clearly points at himself when correcting Rokkaku on the brand and Rokkaku doesn’t seem to get the point. 

Nothing tests her patience as much as when Kurosawa, at Adachi’s desk, calls Rokkaku to leave Adachi alone. How Fujisaki seems to put up with these three, Noguchi isn’t sure. (But then again, Fujisaki is a total angel.) When Kurosawa finally leaves and it’s just Adachi, she breathes a secret sigh of relief and goes back to work. 

\---

(Three years later, they finally come out to the office, to the surprise of no one but Rokkaku)


	2. Noguchi Kenta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> POV Convenience Truck Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I adore this man and so wrote a quick drabble on him watching Adachi (you can't tell me he doesn't support Adachi)

Noguchi Kenta loves his little convenience truck, which he named Magic Rice Ball when he acquired it nearly twenty two years ago. In the last five or so years, one of his regular customers was a slightly awkward young man, in his late twenties if Noguchi had to guess. He comes at least twice a day, three times if he was off from work. Within a week of him coming over for the first time, Noguchi could easily guess what he would get. Since he never got his name, as this customer was naturally very quiet, Noguchi called him “Quiet Bedhead” in his head. 

\---

One quiet night in 2020, right before the new month, Noguchi gave his very regular customer his usual dinner of a bento box, smiling as he left. When the Quiet Bedhead tripped over nothing, he couldn’t help but be concerned. 

The next morning, Quiet Bedhead surprised him by talking, right as he was thinking about how he never got tired of the same meals every day. Noguchi couldn’t help but think about it all day, even as he helped all his other usual customers (the lady with a scar on her neck, the young teen with three fingers instead of four, the old man who was starting to grow out a beard). 

Later that night, as he called his daughter, he would tell the story to her, as she listened patiently. She then told him about the guy who sat next to her yelling randomly, startling the entire office. 

As the week went by, the Quiet Bedhead used his leftover coins less and less, using his phone to pay instead. Usually Noguchi doesn’t check the receipts or anything, but he’s been a loyal customer for five years now. He checks the name of the account. Adachi Kiyoshi, it reads. Adachi-kun, then. Finally, a name to the face.

\--- 

While it’s not the most uncommon thing for Adachi-kun to miss a day or night or two, it is unusual for him to miss a night and then a day. When he comes back the next day, buying an energy drink, Noguchi is a bit alarmed. This is a disruption to the routine they have, and not a good one. Noguchi is good at reading people, and while Adachi-kun might just be trying to fight a cold, he’s never bought one of these bottles before, so Noguchi can’t help but wonder if something else is going on. 

\---

And then Adachi-kun buys four onigiris instead of two. Noguchi thinks he must have found a partner (he knows better than to assume considering the lovely wife his daughter brought home) and silently wishes him the best. This Quiet Bedhead would be extremely loyal to anyone lucky enough to have him. 

\---

Adachi-kun has been tired, Noguchi notices. He doesn’t know where he works or anything, but one day he gives him some free food so that his spirits can be kept up, and judging by the expression on his face, Adachi-kun is pleased. 

\---

Something happened. Adachi-kun is back to coming two or three times a day, and he’s quieter than he’s ever been. Even for someone as quiet as Adachi-kun seems to be, he’s still come a lot over the past five years. Noguchi knows him, even if Adachi-kun doesn’t realize it. He hopes that whatever happened blows over soon. 

\---

Oh, everything is fine, Noguchi thinks when Adachi-kun brings a tall, handsome man with him one night, still ordering his usual. Noguchi cheerfully gives him his four onigiris, smiling as the two of them hold hands as they walk away in the quiet Tokyo evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, I made lady next to Adachi and Convenience Truck Man related, just cause.


End file.
